kumakumakumabearfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuna
Yuna (ユナ) is the main protagonist of the Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear series. Personality Yuna has a lazy personality and is socially withdrawn from her life and instead spends her time playing the VRMMO World Fantasy Online. Although lazy and withdrawn she possesses a high level of intelligence being able to make billions of yen from stocks allowing her to live a comfortable life in her home without ever having to leave. After getting transported into a world resembling the VRMMO World Fantasy Online, Yuna actively engages in the world of World Fantasy Online unlike in the real world as she sees the current world as a game world. In this world Yuna interacts with others and holds a somewhat sense of justice that is withheld by her laziness and carefree attitude. She also apparently does not have an accurate view of herself as described by other characters. Appearance Yuna has long dark green hair that reaches down to her waist and reddish-pink eyes. She is described as a beauty by others but she does not realize it herself. In World Fantasy Online Yuna wears a bear suit in which the front side is black and the back side is white and can be worn front or back. On her right hand she wears a Black bear glove and on her left hand she wears a White bear glove, while on her feet she wears a Black bear shoe on the right and on the left a Whilte Bear shoe. Background Yuna is a fifteenth year old girl who lives by herself. She became socially withdrawn at age twelve of her own choice to play World Fantasy Online as much as possible. Her parents after Yuna gave them 100 million yen left her to her own volition and only returns home whenever they ran out of money to spend, causing Yuna to secretly move out into a luxury apartment to hide from her parents. There she spends nearly her entire day playing World Fantasy Online and spends the remainder on eating and sleeping. Chronology Bear arrives in a Different World Arc After logging in to World Fantasy Online for the first time after its update, Yuna receives a present item given to players who have a year of game play. The present item she receives is a Bear suit that has cheat like powers, after receiving the item Yuna is transported to a world resembling World Fantasy Online. Shortly after arriving Yuna saves a young girl named Fina from a pack of monsters and has Fina guide her around town. Yuna after entering the town goes to the Adventures Guild to register as an Adventurer but meets trouble inside the guild where other Adventurers pick a fight with her. After easily defeating all the Adventurers and successfully registering as an Adventurer she proceeds to find an inn to stay at. After achieving infamy from her fight in the guild and from killing numerous monsters Yuna is promoted to Rank E Adventurer. Soon afterwards Yuna goes on Goblin Subjugation with Adventurer Rurina and defeats over 100 Goblins and a Goblin King single-handily and is shortly promoted to Rank D Adventurer. Equipment Abilities Trivia * It is estimated Yuna may have over ten billion yen according to the in-game conversion of her money. References # Syosetu # http://www.novelupdates.com/series/kuma-kuma-kuma-bear/ # https://xantandminions.wordpress.com/kuma-kuma-kuma-bear/ (Fan Translations Derived From) Navigation Category:Characters